hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus)
Were you looking for Mr Snappy from Hungry Shark World? Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) is the eighth playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. As its name states, it resembles a Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus, whilst not the larger then previous playable creatures (as is usual), is significantly more powerful. It is described as "compact" and "nimble", suggesting that its speed compensates for its size. The Mosasaurus is the seventh to last Shark to unlock (With Alan, Destroyer of Worlds currently being the sixth last shark to unlock, Moby Dick being the fifth last, Leo being the fourth last, Nessie being the third last, and Sharkjira being the second last, and Abysshark being the last). It can only be unlocked & purchased after the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) has been acquired and grown to full size. It needs 150,000 points to trigger Gold Rush, same amount of points as Big Daddy. Cost Mr. Snappy can be purchased by paying 250,000 coins after growing the Big Daddy to full size. He can also be unlocked with 900 gems, but the coins must be spent afterwards to upgrade Mr. Snappy. Upgrading its bite, speed, or boost for the first time will cost 25,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Electro Shark); the second time 30,000 coins; the third time 35,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Great White Shark); then 40,000 coins; and for the final upgrade 50,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Megalodon). Pros & Cons Pros: * VERY high speed * Can eat almost anything * Is able to get giant bonus during gold rush up to x96. * Eats prey super fast * Doesn't get stuck in cramped spaces like other endgame sharks * Has a lot of health Cons: * Extreme health drain * Obtained very late in the game * Extremely expensive, costing almost double as Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) * Needs Snappy Jr. to deplete extreme health drain Missions Mr. Snappy's missions are extremely difficult and probably the only reason to do them is to unlock the super mission, because 5,000 - 6,500 coins is a small amount of cash at this time, but from completing the super mission you gain 75,000 coins. To complete the mission "On The Fly", you need to eat 250 flying birds, not the birds that are perched on the surface of the water. Diet Mr. Snappy is able to eat almost everything in Hungry Shark Evolution except for Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Enemy Moby Dicks, Enemy Leos, Toxic Barrels, and Volcanic Jets. *Barracuda *Leprechaun*** *Evil Reef Shark *Pufferfish *Pelican *Exotic Bird *Crab *Giant Crab *Flying Fish *Tuna *Mini Sub *Helicopter *Small Diving Cage *Large Diving Cage *Angler Fish *Stingray *Evil Hammerhead Shark *Lionfish *Gulper Fish *Evil Great White Shark *King Of Summer *Enemy Megalodon *Enemy Big Daddy *Enemy Mr. Snappy *Blue Jellyfish *Green Jellyfish *Pink Jellyfish *Small Fishing Boat *Shark Finning Boat *Mine *Mega Mine *Death/Ultra Mine *Ice Mine* *Elf** *Snowman* *Bad Santa** *Penguin* *Enemy Ice Shark* *Kempy Bass (*= Found in the Arctic Portal) (** = Only found prior to the Christmas Wonderland update) (*** = Only found prior to the St. Patrick's Day update) Inspiration Mr. Snappy is based off of the extinct Mosasaurus . Rather than being a shark, it was a prehistoric reptile. Trivia * Mr. Snappy can reach an incredible gold rush multiplier of x96 * He is much better at fighting giant crabs than Megalodon or Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus), because he is smaller and makes up for fast health drain with a lot of damage * Despite Mr. Snappy being more powerful than the Big Daddy, it requires a boost to destroy a mini sub. * Its size is between the Great White Shark and Megalodon, making it fit through narrow spaces. * The animation of Mr. Snappy is identical to the Reef Shark and Mako Shark. * The Shark Info from a Twitch Live stream says "A deadly prehistoric predator, what it lacks in pure size it more than makes up for with speed, ferocity and powerful jaws." This differs from the Shark Info from the current version due to grammar errors. * Like other playable sharks, Mr. Snappy didn't always have an enemy/evil counterpart. In the space update, Enemy Mr. Snappy was added. * Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, Leo, and Nessie are the only sharks that have gender-based names. * Mr. Snappy (20 m) is smaller than an Enemy Megalodon (25 m) and an Enemy Big Daddy (30 m), even if at max size, yet it can still eat them. ** Mr. Snappy is the first shark to be smaller than its predecessor. * Mr. Snappy is one of the only 7 playable creatures in the series that is not a fish. The other six are the Tier "!!" Killer Whale, Natasha and Moby Dick, which are all cetaceans, and Echo, Drago and Leo who are other marine reptiles. * Note that the Lava Baby will be almost useless when used with this shark as Mr. Snappy can already eat all mines and dodge/eat most explosives. But if you are going score-hunting and planning to go in the deep waters, the Lava Baby may be useful to go through the underwater fire vents/volcanoes and if you are going in the far-right side of the map, as about 10 Mini Submarines spawn there. ** Also note that Mr. Snappy can deflect the Mini Sub's torpedoes and consume them by facing them head on, but they can still damage Mr. Snappy if the torpedoes hit him on the side or back. * His facial appearances slightly making him look like "smiling". * In a circle-like encompassing in Shawaii, there will always be a enemy Mr. Snappy. * Mr. Snappy has nothing to do with Saint Patrick's day. Gallery Navigation Category:Playable sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Powerful sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Marine Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Template documentation